Baby I'm Sorry
by lunapeullai
Summary: Yoosung gets enough with Saeyoung's prank. (The title is kinda angsty but there's no real angst in this otl.)


Yoosung holds his tears for the umpteenth time in this month. "Seven-hyung is just mean! Why always me..." he says after he discovered that Saeyoung is pranking him, again. "What is his problem with me? I never annoy him. And he always said that if I do or eat something I'll die. Does he want me to die?" As his tears start to flow, Yoosung opens the messenger again and sends a message.

 **[Yoosung** **] I hate you, Seven-hyung!**

 **[Yoosung** **] I won't show up anymore**

 **[Yoosung** **] Come to think of it**

 **[Yoosung** **] I might as well kill myself**

 **[Yoosung** **] Since you will really like it to see me dying**

 **[Jaehee Kang] Yoosung...**

 **[Jaehee Kang] Don't say things like that.**

 **[ZEN] Yoosung, please calm down**

 **[Jumin Han] Luciel, I think you have crossed the limit this time.**

 **[707] Yoosung**

 **[707] You're not serious, are you?**

 **[707] Come on**

 **[707] I was just playing around!**

 **[Yoosung** **] I've got enough!**

 _ **Yoosung**_ __ _ **has left the chatroom**_

After Yoosung leaves the chatroom, he sets his profile all black and blank. He starts to get messages and calls from Jaehee and Hyun. He rejects all the calls and ignores the messages. He keeps doing that until Jumin's name shows up, making him turning his phone off to avoid all of them. Yoosung then lays down on his bed and cries until he falls asleep.

An hour later, Yoosung wakes up when someone bangs on his apartment's door. He ignores them, thinking that must be one of the RFA members. 'Other than Seven-hyung, of course. He's probably still laughing his ass off after pranking me,' Yoosung thinks and turns his body towards the door and just stare at it. That someone is still banging the door, Yoosung can hear that they're calling his name, but the banging was so loud he can't identify who is behind it right now.

After a few moment, the banging stop. Yoosung sighs in relief, thinking that the person has left. As soon as he thinks that, a voice speaks. "Yoosung, you're in there, aren't you? Please open the door, I'm sorry." That's Saeyoung's voice. Yoosung sits up in surprise. "Yoosung, answer me please? Please tell me that you're not serious about killing yourself. I'm sorry."

Yoosung thinks a bit before stands up and walks to the door. "Why are you here?" he asks coldly, showing that he really is not in the mood to talk, especially with Saeyoung.

Yoosung can hear Saeyoung's gasp. "Yoosung, are you alright? You didn't try anything dangerous right? I'm sorry. I never wish or hope for your death, I would never do that. I never want you to leave me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Yoosung stays quiet. Saeyoung speaks again. "Open the door please? You're not hurt right?"

Yoosung thinks a bit, then speaks up. "I'm hurt," he replies.

Saeyoung panics. "What? No! Yoosung, you're lying right? I can't forgive myself if you got hurt. I'm sorry, I won't prank you again about death, I'm sorry..." Yoosung can hear Saeyoung's sob.

Yoosung inhales. "Yes, I lied. But... just why? Is it that funny to see me panic? Why are you so cruel? I always believe you, but why?"

"Open the door first, please? I will answer your questions."

Yoosung hesitates, but opens the door in eventually. He opens it a bit and Saeyoung launches towards him, grabbing his shoulder and checking his body if there are any scars on his body. After Saeyoung is sure that Yoosung is alright, he hugs him tightly and chants 'I'm sorry' over and over. Yoosung stands still for a moment, before hugging Saeyoung back. "Calm down, hyung. I'm here, safe and sound," he says.

Saeyoung tries to calm his breathing and stopping his tears. "Don't scare me like that again," he whispers tiredly.

"I won't. But you also have to stop your prank on me," Yoosung says.

Saeyoung bites his lips in guilt. "Alright, I won't do that again. I promise." They stay still like that for a moment, enjoying each others' warmth. "I don't want to lose you," Saeyoung suddenly says.

"Huh?"

Saeyoung inhales deeply before looks into Yoosung's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Yoosung. You're precious for me. I can't imagine my life without you," he rambles.

Yoosung looks at him confused. "Hyung?"

"I love you, Yoosung, I love you so much," Saeyoung says as he tightens his hug. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Yoosung blushes. He pushes Saeyoung a bit, then pulls his hand to get inside the apartment. "Let's talk inside." They get inside and sit on Yoosung's bed. "So... you love me?"

Saeyoung gives a small smile and nods. "I'm sorry..."

Yoosung smiles. "Why are you sorry? I'm glad, hyung."

Saeyoung looks at Yoosung. "So... you..."

"I love you too." Yoosung says, his face gets even redder than before. He figdets with his fingers and looks down, breaking their eye contact.

Saeyoung hugs Yoosung again. "I'm glad, so glad," he says as he cups Yoosung's cheeks in his hands and looks into his eyes again. "I love you so much." He leans forward and kissed Yoosung on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss.


End file.
